In some cases, a reservoir may have a tight geologic formation. The tight geologic formation can include rocks with a low permeability. Flows of hydrocarbon fluids can be limited in regions where the rocks have a tight formation. It may be difficult to recover the hydrocarbon products in these types of reservoirs.
In some cases, hydraulic fracture techniques can be used to fracture a tight geologic formation. In a hydraulic fracture method, large quantity of hydraulic fluid can be pumped underground to fracture the rocks and to keep open the fractured rocks. The hydraulic fluid can include a mixture of water, proppants (for example, sand or other proppants), and chemicals.